Version 1.1
CHANGELOG General * NEW: implemented our own master server. Servers should now appear in the list again! Server owners, see instructions below! * Added a notification for when a new round starts (windows only). Jedi Academy in the start menu flashes for a few seconds. * Added Christmas hats to all open mode models (can be toggled off via visual options or setting cg_scrooge to 1). * Added jaMME Integration. * Added Linux client support (OpenJK only). * Added OpenJK compatibility to Linux servers. * Added Player Console Command /ShowMOTD to re-display the MOTD for a few seconds. * Adjusted volume of 'charge' voice command. * /Ragequit command was added (see Ragequit dev diary for further details). * Removed several unneeded UI assets. Gameplay * Added Duel mode (see Duel Mode section). * Decreased Projectile Rifle's weapon changing timer after firing by 4 (500 ms instead of 2 seconds). * Disruptor Rifle now holds charge instead of auto-firing when there is not enough ammo to charge a full shot. * Increased Projectile Rifle's projectile speed by a 1.5x multiplier. * Ion blob stunning time decreased by a 1.5x multiplier on Droidekas, increased by a 1.5x multiplier on SBDs. * Westar M5's FP drain increased by a 1.5x multiplier. * Westar pistol damage buffed to 28 at levels 2 and 3 (instead of 26). * Westar pistol FP drain multiplier buffed from 1.3x to 1.5x. * You can no longer scope/zoom while knocked down. Duel Mode * Duel mode is accessible with /smod mbmode 3. * Each player receives 6 lives. * Jedi/Sith only. * Upon killing an opponent, your HP/BP/FP will be restored and a message will be printed indicating how much BP the victor had remaining. Droideka * Added new purchasable upgrades: Hull strength, Power Management, Quick Deploy. * Advanced Logic now has two levels, both at 5 points each. Level 1 makes the mindtricker visible on radar only and level 2 makes the mindtricker visible on radar and flicker on the screen (similar to tracking dart). Note: This also applies to SBD. * Changed cooldown for deploying/going into roll mode from 1 second to 1.5 seconds. * Damage is no longer dealt to players underneath you. (Rolling over players = 0 damage). * Deploying can now be performed when strafing left/right or walking backwards. * Firepower has been tweaked and now grants the following rates of fire (ROF) and ammo regenerations (AR) : Level 0 low ROF and low AR, Level 1 low ROF and medium AR, Level 2 high ROF and medium AR, Level 3 high ROF and high AR. * Hull Strength: Base HP 200, Level 1 grants 300HP, Level 2 grants 400HP, Level 3 removes double damage while rolling. * Ion/Normal blobs can now be discharged away. * Only one of Quick Deploy, Discharge, Power Management may be purchased. * Power Management: Alternate mode with weapon mode toggle. Allows converting ammo into shield, and shield into ammo. * Quick Deploy: Grants the ability to deploy much faster and also while in air. * Removed shield activation cooldown when moving forward. * Shield Projector level 2+ grants instant shield activation upon deploying. * Shield Strength and Projector level 1 are given by default in open mode. * Shield varies as: 200,300,500,700. * The real ammo bar is now drawn (30 max ammo). Negative ammo (due to being hit by pulse grenades) is now drawn in red. * Turning rate removed and set as Level 3 by default. Jedi/Sith Major Changes * Saber Offense revamp. * Perfect block/MBlock disarm revamp. * ACM revamp. * Styles' unique abilities for Saber vs Saber. * Saber Defense and Q3 revamp. * Saber Deflect revamp : MBlock deflect. * Styles' unique abilities for Saber vs Gun. General Changes * Added RGB Sabers for both Sith (colors around red) and Jedi (colors around anything but red). * Decreased FP drain cooldown from 200 ms to 50 ms. Gameplay-wise this means projectiles deflected in quick succession will now all drain FP. * Fixed force lightning's FP drain rate being dependent on server frame rate. * Force Speed's point costs changed from 6/4/2 to 2/4/6. * Increased Force Sense level 1's FP cost from 20 to 30. * New: Pressing the reload key while performing a saber swing while it is in its middle state will cause it to bounce back. This will not work with saber special moves. * Passive deflecting while walking is now as accurate as when blocking. * Reduced Force Repulse's FP cost from 60 to 50. * Removed Jedi/Sith damage reduction when they are attacking and not swingblocking. This replaces the 0.8 multiplier previously applied. * Removed saber blocking animations for saber defense level 0. * Slightly decreased Force Pull's range and increased its cooldown. * Using Force Heal no longer deactivates the saber. Force Heal can only be activated without a saber or if it is deactivated. Sabering Changes * Added directional staggers in situations involving directional saber swings. * Being hit while running now drains less BP by a 0.75 multiplier when not attacking and a 0.85 multiplier when attacking (and being interrupted). This brings the drains closer to blocking for which they are a 0.55 multiplier when not attacking and 0.65 multiplier when attacking. * Blue lunge and Purple stab moves now drain 35 FP instead of 25 FP. * BP drains for jumping now only happen when using Force Jump or holding jump. No longer from simply being in the air with non-zero velocity. * Dual saber front/back stab special now drain 35 FP instead of 25 FP.. * Fixed BP regeneration happening every second regardless of when the player has last entered a regenerating state (it now depends on that). Also, BP regeneration occurs every 0.5 second instead of every second. * Fixed Staff's/Duals' forward butterfly ignoring the initial jump when performing it after having backflipped and holding jump. * Gave Cyan old Q3's blue stance, Purple old Q3's yellow stance. * Graphical effects are no longer correlated with sound effects for saber vs saber/body collisions. The clash gfx is played when a saber vs saber collision occurs, and the bodyhit gfx is played when a saber vs body collision occurs. But the clash sfx is played when a Perfect Block is scored, and the bodyhit sfx is played when a Bodyhit is scored. * Green style's BP multiplier increased slightly. * White style's AP multiplier decreased slightly (now equal to that of Yellow style). * Increased Purple style's swing speed by a 1.25 multiplier. * Saber special moves which deal knockback (Blue lunge, Red DFA and all stab moves) can now only hit once in a row; other special moves can hit up to three times in a row. * Reintroduced staggers for stab moves (Staff/Blue backstab and Duals' stab moves) as well as backward moves (Yellow/Red/Cyan/Purple/Green). * Removed the randomness on the number of swings doable in a chain: Yellow now has always 4, Cyan 6, Blue 8. * Saber clashes no longer occur when the players aren't doing actual swings, including swing starting/ending animations. * Saber nudging triggered by a saber reaching a player's body has been removed; but saber nudging triggered from being hit by a saber swing has not been removed. * Saber special moves (blue lunge, Dual/Staff twirls, backstabs, etc.) now deal the same HP damage as their style's base swing HP damage. * Stabdown moves no longer drain FP from their user. * Style switching is prevented while doing a saber attack. * Switching from melee to saber no longer automatically activates the saber, and also no longer impairs control over attacking or blocking, i.e. attacking or blocking will override the saber twirling animation. Bug fixes * FA bugfixes on Mb2_Enclave, Mb2_Duel_Ravager, Mb2_Duel_Yavin4. * Fixed being able to continue hacking after getting sonic'd. * Fixed dash from activating when not moving. * Fixed disruptor not playing the FX when the shot was dodged. * Fixed grapple crashing or freezing client when spamming jump and hooked to the ceiling. * Fixed issue that gave a speed boost while running backwards with the flamethrower active. * Fixed issue with droideka animation freezing when alt-firing. * Fixed issue with force push and pull at level 1 sometimes draining only 20fp. * Fixed issue with how refresh date appears on server list. * Fixed issue with soldiers with combat training 2 having the slow getup. * Fixed issue with westar m5 playing the incorrect sound when knocked over while sniping. * Fixed lag exploit allowing you to go great distances. * Fixed linux servers kicking players for malformed clientinfo. * Fixed minor holster issues when riding vehicles. * Fixed ride-able vehicles with exposed player models (tauntauns, swoop bikes) not correctly showing the rider's HP. * Fixed saberthrow staggering against cortosis 2. * Fixed SBD footsteps playing wrong sounds. * Fixed spectator crosshair not being hidden after disabling it. * Fixed wrist laser not allowing you to activate jetpack. * You can no longer slap while being staggered. * /mbmode now updates correctly. Gfx & UI * Added icon and filters for duel mode in the serverlist. * Added icons to show if flamethrower or wrist laser is active. * Added new icons for saber styles. * Added option to sound menu which toggles the chat message sound. * Droideka ammo now draws red when it is negative. * Droideka ammo is drawn at it's true value of 30 instead of 100. * Fixed password menu input box being misaligned. * Fixed spelling mistake on startup image. * Teamoverlay gets hidden when you're dead/spectating now. * Updated loading screens for Mb2_Duel_Emperor_Fancy. * Updated password and FA icons in the serverlist. * Updated serverlist menus. * Updated the spectator (Following: name) text and moved it to the top of the screen. Models * Added new lightsaber hilts single_vosa and dual_opress. * Added RGB support: Battledroid, Clone Cody, Diapassik, Cultist, Jedi, Mandalorian (female), Old Republic Soldier, Reborn New, Reborn Twin, Sandtrooper, Shadowtrooper (Scerendo), Tyria Sarkin, Ultima ARC, and Weequay. * Merged and optimized shaders (count reduced by ~50%, size ~35%). * New (open) models: Boba Fett (ESB), Devaronian Mercenary, Grim Battledroid, Imperial Officer (2nd variant), Luke (ESB), Lobot, Pablo Jill, Republic Commando (rgb), Savage Opress, Visor Helmet Clone (rgb), Zabrak Female (rgb), and Zuckuss. * Optimized textures and converted WAV sounds to MP3. * Removed models: Clone Classic and Clones Pack (except ARC skin). * Removed (open) skins: Mace Windu (robed), Obi-Wan (TPM robed), Qui-Gon (robed). * Removed unused models and textures and merged duplicates (count reduced by ~15%, size ~20%). * Several minor model, shader, and sound fixes or improvements. * Updated (FA) models: Delta Squad (Boss, Fixer, Scorch, Sev) and Revan. * Updated (open) models: Anakin (AotC), Asajj Ventress, Daala, Darth Maul, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mandalorian (KotOR), Mara Jade (Jedi), Swamptrooper, Trandoshan. * (DEV) Changed models to use modeldata.cfg which acts as a centralized file for altering breath, gore, helmet, sound, and trueview settings. This is intended to reduce client hitching during the spawn at round start. * (DEV) Changed some model paths while merging for consistency: pastebin.com/8RDBevUA * (DEV) Added FA_RGB.txt within RGB model folders as a resource for FA makers. Maps Mb2_Boc * When R2 gets killed the timer gets hidden now. Mb2_Cloudcity * Removed blaster deflection from rotunda glass. Mb2_Commtower * Reduced damage of crushing elevators to 3. * Reduced tower elevator deactivation cooldown from 6 seconds to 4.5 seconds Mb2_Corellia * Added cover to storage vents. * Added new side route connected to the business center and hangar. * Main storage-hangar doors are now disabled for the first 12 seconds. * Reb spawns get moved slightly earlier now. * Reduced return wait time on main elevator from 4 to 3 seconds. * Removed part of the vents that used to block you. Mb2_Deathstar * Added stairway connecting detention block to elevator shaft. * Improved performance by optimizing brushes and removing breakable lights. * Minor FA updates. * Shortened lower corridor path from Tie hangar to Falcon hangar. Mb2_Dotf * Added breakable panel to federation room which unlocks the main door and moves defender spawns outside of throne. * Added new balcony route to throne, accessed via the right corridor. * Attacker's initial spawn is now closer to the main corridor. * Changed layout of side routes to accommodate new throne location. * Defenders respawn outside of throne when sides are opened now. * Fixed an issue where rebels would respawn in hangar even after throne was unlocked. * Fixed many visual bugs. * Fixed throne door being stuck as closed in rare occasions. * Increased space on left side of main corridor's entrance (from attacker's side). * Increased width of main corridor's pillars and reduced height of pylons. * Made the triggers for the catwalk buttons slightly larger to make them easier to press. * Minor FA updates. * Moved right corridor's entrance to the federation room. * Reduced entity usage by replacing some things with scripts. * Removed some unnecessary brushes. * Shifted throne hall to the other side of T-Junction for better performance. * Slicing the generator console now reduces the use time of the primary objective in half (3 seconds). Mb2_Duel_Dotf * Fixed minor seam issue which allowed players to stand on a wall. Mb2_Duel_Training * Simple new map intended to compliment duel mode and aid with learning the V1.1 saber system. * Infinite life NPC dummies for practicing chained swings. * Sixteen private dueling rooms (only 1 player per team allowed). * Winner of dueling room gets automatically teleported back to the common area. * If opponent time wastes or refuses to fight in the dueling room, numbers on the wall may be hacked to escape (killing those left behind). Mb2_Lunarbase * Elevator in main hangar now matches speed of the one in the storage room. * The console in the storage room can now be hacked to open extra access to the main hangar. Mb2_Theed * Added boxes in front of vent to allow gunners to easily access it. * Added 90 second timer before door leading to inner area (before the OBJ) opens. * Added sounds to a couple of buttons & hackable panels. * Added warning message for imperials to notify them when rebels get to OBJ room. * Fixed a few minor visual issues. * Hack for service route 2 increased to 8 seconds. * Imps cannot open doors in main, side or door to OBJ anymore now until they're unlocked. * Lowered HP of breakable panels before large door in main from 750 to 500 HP. * Minor FPS & brushwork improvements. * Removed hack to unlock OBJ or large door to inner complex area. * Rebels can now unlock large door in main (leading to the area before the OBJ) by waiting until the timer runs out, by getting past service route 2, or by getting past the large door as jedi. Alternatively they can still destroy the breakable panels as usual. * Reduced entities on the map. * Service route 1 (alternative route from rebel spawn) unlocked by default now. * The door to OBJ stays locked until rebels get close, or close to the vent access now. * Vent to OBJ now unlocked by default. (Regardless of service route 2 hack). Movie Game Mappack * Blue team now win on time in Halo Beaver Creek. * Fixed an issue where the clone visor was showing up over Palpatine's face in Lego SW. * Fixed Darth Sion's description on the Lego Star Wars map. * Fixed missing map models on ultimate showdown. * Fixed the saber_claw shader (It wasn't supposed to be visible). * Fixed the Venom model showing as Kyle in Ultimate showdown. * Removed fall damage from the Lego Star Wars map. * Removed some duplicate files, clearing up about ~20 MB. Specific Saber Changes Saber Offense revamp Saber Offense ability is replaced by 3 buyable abilities: *Fast styles : Level 1 (14 pts) gives fast blue style. Level 2 (0 pts) replaces fast blue with cyan. Level 3 (14 pts) gives both. *Medium styles : Level 1 (8 pts) gives yellow style. Level 2 (8 pts) replaces yellow with either duals or staff (to choose). Level 3 (8 pts) gives both yellow and either duals or staff. *Strong styles : Level 1 (12 pts) gives red style. Level 2 (0 pts) replaces red with purple. Level 3 (12 pts) gives both. Perfect block/MBlock disarm revamp *Previously, perfect blocking occurred when sabers collided. Now, perfect blocking no longer depends on saber vs saber collision, and is done by aiming in a certain cone around the attacker's body, in the direction of the incoming swing. Additionally, if the attacker's body is located lower than the defender's, then the defender is going to have to aim lower than usual (usual being when both bodies are at the same height) in order to reach the right cones ; if the body is higher, the defender will have to aim higher. The effect of a perfect block is still only to negate all BP drain from the blocked swing. Perfect blocking can be performed with Saber Defense level 0. *MBlock disarming can now only be done when perfect blocking, by "parrying" the incoming attack i.e. pressing attack while blocking. And it also requires to be moving in a certain direction with respect to that of the incoming swing : the same right-left direction as the swing, and the opposite forward-backward direction (for instance the right movement direction for a A+W swing will be A+S). The time window for a parry to be successful is 150 ms prior to a hit. A failed parry (or done in the air) will not drain any BP. There is a 1 second cooldown between performing two parries. A successful parry will have no effect if the opponent was swingblocking, and it will disarm him if he was not. ACM revamp *ACC stands for Attack Chain Count, and is the underlying variable from which ACM is calculated. *ACM stands for Attack Chain Modifier, and corresponds to the glowing saber hilt colors in the HUD. Now every ACM point obtained gives an additional glow. - Removed the 1 second cooldown for getting ACC. Now every hit makes it happen. *Auto-taunting for gaining ACM now triggers when you reach 4 ACM. *When having ACC/ACM against an opponent, gaining/losing some of it due to another opponent resets it completely. *All styles get additional 0.1*(attacker's ACM)*base BP damage (damage to the defender) for the scored hits (non-pbed) ; as opposed to 0.5*(attacker's ACM)*base BP damage before. *Red, Purple get ACM = ACC - 0. *Yellow, White, Green get ACM = ACC - 1. *Blue, Cyan get ACM = ACC - 2. *The maximum ACM value is 9. *Scoring a non-Perfect Blocked hit is +1 ACC. Getting hit without PBing is -1. Switching styles is --> 0 ACC. These mechanics are overriden by styles' unique abilities for Saber vs Saber. Styles' unique abilities for Saber vs Saber Each saber style is granted a unique ability for the Saber vs Saber matchup. This overrides other general mechanics. These abilities are only available when a saber is equipped, on or off, and the particular style is chosen. PB stands for Perfect Block. BP stands for Block Points. *Cyan : It is harder to force focus a cyan user (takes 1.5x more time). *Purple : A non-PBed purple hit from someone who has 4+ ACM will disarm and stagger the defender and go through his block, just as if he had no BP. Also, a purple user benefits from a reduction of the force focus time against enemy saberists by a 0.65 multiplier. *Green : Getting slapped by a green user deals 16 BP damage. *Red : If a defender using red style PBs a hit from any style, the attacker loses 8 BP - note that if the attacker reaches 0 BP because of that, he will be staggered. Additionally, a red hit which is on the end of a red combo (third swing) staggers the defender at all times (he still gets no BP drain if he PBs, but staggers anyways ; and he staggers also if the red swing was cancelled out - except if he was also using red style in which case nothing happens). *White : White is able to score MBlocks regardless of perfect block, that is, regardless of camera aim - but it still requires moving in the right direction. A MBlock scored without perfect blocking will benefit from the effects of a perfect block (negating BP drains). *Yellow : Has no special ability since it is the jack-of-all-trades style and cheaper to buy. *Blue : PBing a hit with blue gives +1 ACC. Saber Defense and Q3 revamp *Saber Defense level 2 is the new level 1. Saber defense level 3 is the new level 2. *Saber Defense level 3 (8 pts) grants no additional FP drain for swingblock deflects as opposed to a 2.0x multiplier otherwise. It also increases BP regeneration by a little bit (level 1 regenerates 2 BP per 0.5 second, level 2 regenerates 4 BP per 0.5 second, level 3 regenerates 5 BP per 0.5 second). *"Q3" or attack-defense ability is restricted to FA mode. It grants attack-defense, drains are 2.0x for attack-defending if the player has a Saber Defense level below 3 and 1.0x at level 3. Also, Q3 no longer has specific stances - it uses the usual saber stances. Additionally, the player may choose whether or not to use attack-defense : the player has it by default, but pressing the MB Special 1 key while doing a saber swing will prevent it from occurring. Saber Deflect revamp / MBlock deflect *MBlock deflect uses parries. MBlock deflecting a projectile requires pressing attack while blocking within a window of 200 ms before being hit. This does not have a cooldown, i.e. after having parried, MBlock deflect is once again available 200 ms later. *Performing a MBlock deflect (successful or not) drains FP (on top of the FP drain for deflecting a shot). *Saber Deflect level 1 (2 pts) : drains 4 FP everytime one MBlocks, does not work on projectiles incoming from enemies who are too close. *Saber Deflect level 2 (4 pts) : drains 2 FP everytime one MBlocks, works all the time. *Saber Deflect level 3 (8 pts) : drains no FP everytime one MBlocks, works all the time. *Saber Deflect can be bought as long as Saber Offense (meaning any of Fast/Medium/Strong Styles) is bought. - Saber Defense level 0 doesn't automatically block projectiles, but they can still be MBlocked if Saber Deflect is bought (although the FP drain for blocking the shot is twice as high as Saber Defense level 1). Styles' unique abilities for Saber vs Gun / Open Mode Each saber style is granted a unique ability for the Saber vs Gun matchup. This overrides other general mechanics. These abilities are only available when a saber is equipped, on or off, and the particular style is chosen. *Purple : Overall FP drain reduction for deflecting projectiles by a 0.65 multiplier. Deals 440 damage per hit, able to kill any class in 1 hit except a SBD with cortosis. *Green : Reduced force power FP costs (0.75 multiplier for all costs of all force powers). Reduced FP cost (0.5 multiplier) for deflecting a second blaster hit quickly after a previous one (justified because green has 2 separate sabers) - for instance this reduction applies to two successive e11 secondary fire blaster shots, but not e11 primary fire. Deals 260 damage per hit. *Yellow : No special ability since it is the jack-of-all-trades style and cheaper to buy. Deals 240 damage per hit. *White : Wider deflection and saber blocking arc (1.5 multiplier). FP regeneration increased by a 1.3x multiplier when out of combat, which is 3+ seconds after the last time you sustained HP damage or deflected projectiles or blocked a saber swing (PB/bodyhit/cancelled out with your own swing). Deals 260 damage per hit. *Blue : Can block projectiles while performing saber-out slaps. Deals 140 damage per hit. *Red : Increased damage reduction (0.65 multiplier) at all times against most things, plus no increase of damage taken when attacking. Deals 600 damage per hit, able to kill any class in 1 hit except a SBD with cortosis. *Cyan : No additional FP drains when hit while jumping with saber. FP regen when jumping with saber. Wall acrobatics and backflip move have no cost. Deals 140 damage per hit. Category:Patch Notes